


Things Only Get Better If You Try

by a_storys_silhouette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Foster Care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_storys_silhouette/pseuds/a_storys_silhouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a summary/story outline for a story I hope someone will write. In other words a worthless mini in detailed story that has potential but I can't write because I suck.</p>
<p>Alexander Hamilton arrives on Washington's doorstep broken and emotionally unstable. Little does Alexander know, history has its eyes set on him, and it's ready to have a relapse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Only Get Better If You Try

It has been exactly 3 years since Alexander's mother died, and he wasn't taking it lightly. 10 days ago child protection services removed Alexander from his cousins house. He thought about it for a moment. How it was his fault his cousin shot himself, he couldn't help but cringe at the thought of his eyes rolling back into his head as he crumpled to the ground, dead.  
Now he was in the car with his social worker. He was trying very hard to keep to himself but he couldn't help but gawk at the generals house. Senator Washington (the former general) lived in one of the richest parts of DC. The houses looked almost imitating, they had huge white pillars and iron gates. Alexander had a hard time believing that anyone living in one of those, would want a kid like him. He looked at himself in the side mirror. His long hair framed his pale, ghastly face, he looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in months, which, truth be told, was almost true. The car stopped. "Come on out Alexander, time to meet your new family." A few minutes later, he found himself sitting inside with the Senator, his wife, and a French boy named Lafayette, he couldn't help but eye his nail polish. "Jealous?" He asked. Alexander looked up, startled. "What- I no I'm" Lafayette shushed him. "Come on, I will show you your room, then you can get your nails done." Lafayette led Alexander up a ton of stairs, through a hallway or two, and then stopped. "And this mon ami, is your room." Lafayette pushed open the door to reveal a large room with a king sized bed, a walk in closet, and bathroom. Alexander couldn't help but stare. "Is there something wrong, mon ami?" Lafayette said, clearly worried. Alexander quickly shook his head. Lafayette told him to put his bag down, and he continued the tour. Alexander was surprised he didn't get lost, his room alone was probably three times bigger than the house he had shared with his mother.

 

It has been three months since Claire's parents died, two months since she was put in foster care and one month since she ran away from the foster care system. And she was nervous. It was September now, and she should have been entering her private school in DC, but because she was declared a missing child, she thought she should wait a while to go back, but she still wanted her education, she may have only been in seventh grade, but scholarships don't just grow on trees. She shook herself out of it. She had bigger things to worry about. She was alone, with no were to take shelter, and she was starting to get sick. As if on cue, she started coughing. She fell out of the tree she had been sitting in to shelter from the harsh rain, straight onto the forest ground. She tried to stand up, but her vision was too blurry. So she crawled. She had been crawling for what seemed like days (even though it had probably only been a few hours) when she reached a house. It had huge white pillars, and an iron gate, which was, surprisingly open. She crawled onto the doorstep and started coughing, blood spilling all over herself. Her vision was still fuzzy, she started to stand, so she could knock on the door, or something, to ask for shelter for just one night, but she fell down immediately. Her head smacked against the door (I guess that was one way to knock) and she fell unconscious.

 

It is the one year anniversary of Alexander's adoption. Alexander didn't think it was a big deal, but it was obvious Martha thought otherwise. She was trying to convince Alexander to tell her what type of phone he wanted, in celebration of his adoption, when they heard a knock on the door. Lafayette stood up and giggled, "it must be the nail polish I ordered last month." "Sit down Gilbert" ,George said, "I will get the door." As he swing open the door, he was greeting by something more than a package. Of course, the package was there, probably filled to the brim with all kinds of nail polish Lafayette was going to use on Alex, but there was something, someONE else. He looked down at a bloody body, it wasn't dead, cause there was a faint rise and fall of their chest. It looked like a little girl, she had curly black hair, olive skin and large cuts down her back and arms, she also had a scratch on her forehead and blood covering her hands, and trickling out of her mouth. George gagged at the sight. This isn't quite what he was expecting. "MARTHA!" He yelled, and he bent down to check for a pulse it was there, but faint. "What is it George, if Lafayette nail polish exploded again, I am NOT cleaning it up, you know very damn well that-" her voice cut off as she saw the girl. She picked her it (which was relatively easy to do considering the girl was no more than 60 pounds, and only about 4'10. She carried her into the house "Alexander, go get me a cloth, Lafayette come here and search this bag" she was referring to a small bag the girl was carrying. She laid the girl down and passed her bag to Lafayette, who helped George inspect her passport, and I.D.. They came back into the room to find Martha cleaning the girls wounds. They all sat down . Lafayette was the first to speak. "She's an immigrant from west Africa" he said holding up her passport, "she has more files but it appears she taped them shut." Alexander looked down at her, he swear he recognized her from somewhere, he just couldn't remember where, he was about to say something when George told Martha to check her pulse. "Her pulse is best in really fast, it's almost as if she's gonna-". "OMG IM SOOOO SORRY" The girl said, sitting up. "OMG you're the senator! Can I just tell you, that your bill won't work?" She ranted on and on about politics while climbing off the couch. All of a sudden she froze. She pointed at Lafayette. "Where did you get that?" She said, calmly, almost too calmly. "From your bag..."Alexander observed the situation silently, then it clicked. The name on the passport. Claire Olko. She went missing a few months ago, she escaped the foster care system. "You do realize you are wanted right now, right? There is literally a man hunt going on trying to find you." He said. Her respond was practically a squeak. "What?" She asked. "Your passport. Claire Olko, right?" . The girls eyes lit up, as if she was inspired. "Oh I'm sorry, I was just taking this in to give to the authorities, I found it on my way home from a party. I was kind of drunk, and I tripped over it, and I fell right into a thorn bush, I am so very sorry. Let me just take that from you." She snatched the bag. "My name is Sasha Duabre, I'm an exchange student from France, I'm about to attend 12th grade at Miranda". "Oh that's the school we attend!" Lafayette said. "You seem a little small for 12th grade." "Lafayette!" Martha scolded. "Sorry ma." Alexander saw Sasha's eyes wrinkle, as if she was worried. "Well I should get going, again, I am so so sorry" and with that, she walked out.

 

Claire was nervous. It was her first day at her new school, that she hadn't applied to or payed for. She had waited until after winter break to enroll because she wouldn't have been allowed to come in the middle of a semester To make matters worse she just skipped 5 grades. If that isn't the definition of "behind" she doesn't know what is. But it was too late to back out now. "Ok class, today we have a new student, Sasha would you like to introduce yourself." Claire felt blush rise to her cheeks. "Umm my names Sasha Duabre and I'm from France..." The teacher nudged her to keep going. "I'm a foster kid, so I don't know how long I will be here, I speak French better than u speak English, and I'm really into politics. I like going to parties, and I like volunteering at the animal shelter. And I'm agender, but I don't care what pronouns people use to refer to me" She sat down. She knew very well that she wasn't agender, she just had to make up an excuse for having an undeveloped chest. If she was lucky it might pass off as a binder. She saw the two boys, Lafayette and.... Alex? Nudge their friends, they were whispering to each other. Probably about how dumb she sounded, or the fact that she appeared to be wearing a binder, or really short, or appeared at their house one day bloody and "drunk". The truth was Claire had never been drunk before. She was only 12 after all. But it seemed like the best lie at the time.   
After a few more classes, it was lunch time. Claire (or now Sasha) sat alone at a picnic table. Soon Lafayette and about 6 other people joined her. "Hi Sasha, I'm sure you remember me, I'm Lafayette, this is Alexander, John, Hurcules, Angelica, Eliza and Peggy." He pointed to each person in turn. "John likes to piss of his dad, so he throws a LOT of parties, and we were wondering if you would like to come."   
Sasha didn't know what to respond. So she stupidly said the first thing that popped into her head. "Who's your dad?" She said, addressing the one Lafayette had called John. She saw John shiver, and start breathing quickly. She realized she set off a panic attack. "Oh gosh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" he cut her off. "It's ok I just.. Remembered something" he looked down, Sasha could see slap marks on his arms and face, she frowned, so he quickly resumed. "My dad is Henry Laurens."  
"Oh" Sasha said " well then I'm sure you won't want me in your house, cause I'm like" she paused " an immigrant who's part of the lgbt community". Alex chuckled "It just so happens that his boyfriend is also an immigrant and part of the lgbt community, might I add that I'm cute as fuck?". That was the ice breaker. Claire agreed to go to a party, but said she wanted to catch up first. They talked till the end of lunch. They did this everyday for three months.  
It was May, and Sasha was in CVS's makeup section trying to make herself look ok when she caught a glimpse of the time. Oh shit. She had to be at the party in 10 minutes. She picked up her bag and ran out of the store, down the street, and up towards The Laurens residence. Considering it was a 12 minute drive and she made it there in 15, she was impressed. But of course she couldn't tell them that, so she would just have to pretend there was traffic. She opened the door to tons of students drinking, dancing and screaming, the noise was almost too much. But there wasn't much she could do about it, so she starting searching for Lafayette. It wasn't long till she found him and his crew. They were all sitting in a circle, in a room, playing a drinking game. "There she is!" Herc exclaims. Sasha offers him a small smile. "Sit down!" Peggy exclaims "Let me explain the rules". The rules turned out to be pretty simple. Someone asked you a question and you could either answer, or take a shot. Then it was your turn to ask a question. Sasha got picked a lot, because she was the newest and everyone wanted to get to know her. The first question she was asked was pretty embarrassing. Peggy asked her how many foster homes she has been too this year. Sasha responded honestly, because she was too scared to take a shot. She almost did, but she hesitated. "If you don't want to answer just take the shot" John said. But she didn't. So she told them "33" the longest she had stayed in a house was 3 days. No one expected a kid like her. She saw a shared look of sympathy flash through everyone's eyes. The next question she she had to answer was asked by Angelica. Angelica had asked her if she had even drunk and alcoholic beverage. She couldn't say no (which was the truth) but she couldn't take the shot. "Well of course she has, she's a how you say... party anima..." His voice disappeared as he saw her take the shot. Everyone laughed. After about 45 minutes of playing there was a knock at the door. Sasha turned around. Standing behind her was Henry Laurens.

 

Before Lafayette could process what was happening, Henry was picking up John, a firm hand planted on his neck. Johns face turned purple. Sasha coughed. The girl had a tendency to do that a lot. Henry dropped his son and turned towards the girl. "Claire Olko." He growled. Lafayette saw the girls eyes get huge. She looked like a dear caught in headlights. "I'm gonna show you! And you know what you get for escaping foster care" Claire/Sasha nodded "Juvenile detention. I could get a lot of money off of you, you know that?" She nodded again. All of a sudden he barreled towards her, she scrambled to the side and look around. Lafayette saw her eyes lock on an open window. Just as Henry Laurens was going to grab her, she ran towards the window and jumped. Yes. That's right. She jumped out the window. 

 

Maria was very excited to be attending Jackson University. It was located in DC, and was the biggest college in the area. she was dragging her stuff down the sidewalk when a boy approached her. He was fairly muscular, and really tall. “Hey, do you need help? I wouldn't want a pretty girl like you getting hurt so soon in the school year.”. She puffed with annoyance. “No thank you.”. She continued walking down the sidewalk. “Wait, I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself.” He said. She sighed and turned around. “If you can't tell, I'm kind of busy. So bye” She turned back around and picked up the pace. The boy kept following her. When they arrived at her dorm he spoke. “Hi, I'm James Reynolds”. Honestly, Maria didn't care. “Why are you following me?!” She asked. “I thought we could be friends, but whatever.” He said, and started to walk away. “Stay” She said. She immediately regretted it. “I'm Maria Lewis” what was she doing?! “Can I come in?” James asked. “Sure”. And that was the beginning of a long tumble downhill. James asked her out, she said yes, not having to courage to say no to him after he bought her numerous gifts. She had been in a relationship with him for a month. Each day getting worse and worse. He was constantly following her, tracking her location, keeping tabs on her. She never had a moment alone.He would stay up, drinking until she came to his dorm, and then he would beat her until she fell unconscious. He forced her to wear the clothes he bought her, and she was only allowed outside his dorm to attend her classes. She hated it.  
Maria was very happy. James was sick today, so that gave her the opportunity to go to lunch. She was sitting down at an open table, when she heard a voice. “Hey that's my table!” “Yours? It's mine you damn fool!” “You think I'm scared of you Jefferson?” She turned around to see Alexander Hamilton (the star of the debate team) fighting with Jefferson (his rival). “Both of you are fools, just sit down and eat!” Said a voice, she recognized it as Angelica Schuyler. The president of the debate team. Soon enough there was a whole group of people sitting next to her. She looked down. “Hi” Angelica said. “We should probably introduce ourselves.” So they did.The list of people was overwhelming. There was James (Madison), John, Eliza, Peggy, Alex, Hercules, Lafayette, Thomas, Angelica, Aaron and Theodosia. Before she knew it, lunch was over. Then her classes were over. It was time for her to return to James’s dorm. She knocked quietly. The door swung open. “You're late you slut!” James yelled as he grabbed her by her hair. He dragged her into his bedroom and went to go lock the door. She grabbed her phone and texted the first chat she saw.   
The Revolutionary Set  
Maria: Help. Dorm 190

She quickly shut off her phone as she saw James walking in. Reynolds grabbed her, and threw her onto the bed. He quickly pinned her down and took of her shorts, leaving large gashes where his fingernails scraped her skin. Next he removed her shirt. Then her undergarments. She was completely naked and soon he was too. She shivered. “Excited bitch?” No. She was scared. What if he got her pregnant? What if no one would ever like her? “You are such a slut” He said as he placed a firm grip against her neck. She couldn't breath. Soon enough, she had fainted. She was defenseless and she couldn't save herself from the mess she was in. 

 

It was 10 o'clock when someone noticed the text Maria sent. Two hours after the time she had sent it.  
The Revolutionary Set

Tuesday 18 8:00  
Maria: Help. Dorm 190

Angelica: OMG GUYS 

John: What?

Hercules: What?

Lafayette: What?

Alex: Oh shit. John and I are like 3 dorms away, everyone come to our dorm I'm sending John off to check on the situation.

Eliza came in first, then Angelica, then Peggy, then everyone else. Everyone was worried to say the least, but Eliza, was full out panicked. Alex tried to comfort her as he wondered what John had found.

 

John picked open the locked door to find empty beer bottles shattered all over the floor. Not a good sign. He heard something. Moaning. Oh shit he thought. He ran towards the bedroom to find a naked James Reynolds with an unconscious Maria. James quickly covered Maria, as if trying to hide what has going on. John lunged at James and punched him square in the face, this was enough to make him fall off the bed. He picked up Maria, who was covered by a blanket and her bag and ran back to his dorm.   
Everyone say in a circle. Very quietly. The Schuyler sisters + Theodosia had brought Maria to the bathroom to get her cleaned up and dressed. No one knew what to say. That is, until Angelica walked in, with a half conscious Maria being supported by Eliza. She had multiple large gashes on her legs and arms. And probably other places too. She looked really tired. Angelica and Eliza led her to the couch. “Where is your medical supplies?” John pointed to the cabinet in the bathroom. “Theodosia and Peggy.” “On it.” They said in perfect sync. Maria looked up. “I'm sorry” she said. Eliza hushed her, and soon enough Maria was fast asleep.

 

It has been a month since the incident, and Maria is nervous. Everyone is sitting down in a large circle, waiting anxiously for the results. Maria let's a small sob escape her lips. “Eliza, will you still love me if…” Eliza cuts her off. “Of course.” They wait for three minutes, but it feels more like three months. Finally it's time to check the results. “Go on Maria” Eliza coaxes gently. “I can't. You do it.” She says. Eliza stand up to go get the test as they hear a knock on the door. “Hurry the fuck up, I don't have all day!”  
Lafayette decides to open the door. He is shocked by what he sees. Sasha, or actually… Claire. It's standing at the door. She looks winded “Can I come in?” She asks. “No.” “Oh my god. Please just let me in! If you don't let me in they are gonna catch up with me”. Before Lafayette has a chance to ask who, two boys run up behind Claire. They grab her hair. She turns around and slaps them. “Give it back or I'll call the authorities.” The first boy says. Claire responds quickly “ Me and my good natured parents” she said waving vaguely at the group “have no idea what you are talking about.” The second boy speaks up. “Your parents abandoned you, we aren't idiots.” “They didn't abandon me they died” Claire shouted “Of course, that's why they ran off to foreign countries and left you to drown in a hurricane” said the first boy. “SHUT UP” Claire screamed. “Not until you give it back.” The first boy said. “Fine.” Claire said, handing what appeared to be drugs to the boys. “Thank you.” They huffed. She slammed the door in their face. All of a sudden Claire noticed Maria crying, and Eliza holding a pregnancy test. It was positive, or maybe it was negative. She didn't know how to read those things, and it appeared broken. She must've realized she walked on a moment because she started apologize “oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I just needed somewhere or go and I” she was cut off by the door flying open and hitting her in the back. It was James Reynolds with a gun in hand.

 

Maria was scared. She observed silently as James held the gun up in a place where with a small rotation of a wrist he could shoot anyone. He slowly walked forward and grabbed Maria by the collar of her shirt causing black spots to dance in front of her eyes. “You make little Eliza here happy?” He said, holding the gun in front of Eliza's head. “I guess” Maria responded softly. “Then make me happy, and no one try anything, or I will pull the trigger. Give me Maria or I will shoot.” He says. “What? You can't take Maria!” Peggy says, but Maria says the opposite “Take me, but please don't hurt my friends.” “No Maria he can't take you, think about the child! Even if the test isn't accurate, you deserve safety!” Jefferson says, immediately regretting it. “Child?” James spat. “Just take me.” Maria says weakly. “No!” Eliza said. James turned towards Eliza. “Then who will I take?” He asks. “me.” A small voice says softly. They turn around to see Claire, sitting on the ground behind the door stroking a cat. “I owe you guys.” She says. “I don't want you” James spat. “Likewise, but it appears you aren't getting anyone else.” Claire said. James dropped Maria. And lowered his gun. “But, I need one of you to take care of my kitty. Her name is Violet.” Claire said. She handed the cat to Lafayette and picked up her bag. Before she knew it, James had grabbed her and was dragging her back to his dorm.

 

Claire had to admit, Maria had made it seem a lot worse than it is. Claire had only been at James’ dorm for a week, but she was already attending her old school, and had gotten a bunch of new clothes. She actually really liked it. That is until things started getting worse. When she got home from school he would beat her, mistreat her. And soon, he started raping her. She would have told The Revolutionary Set, but she knew they would call the police, who would soon find out she wasn't paying for the school she was attending. She became depressed. She started cutting herself. If she came home late, he would grab her by the hair and punch her until she bled. It became more and more frequent till it would happen every night. But one night Claire came home really late from school. He lost it. He smashed bottles. He pushed her and shoved her and hit her he dragged her to his room and ripped off her clothing leaving awful scratches and gashes. His weight basically crushed her. She couldn't see straight. After what felt like forever, he pulled her over to the kitchen and turned on the stove, he pressed her face against it. She screamed. The heat was just too much. He pulled her face up, flinging her back into a wall. He started screaming and grabbed a gun. “You know what?” He yelled “this is all your fault. I hope you remember that you are a murderer” he said. He brought the gun up toward his head and pulled the trigger. His eyes rolled up into his head and he crumpled to the floor. Claire grabbed the first thing she saw ,huge shirt, and threw it on. She ran to John and Alex’s dorm. John opened the door. “Oh my god ,are you ok?” He asked. She ran past him, she thinks she hears him tell Alex to film this. She doesn't care. She starts crying. “I'm a killer” she screams “Get the blood off my hands! Get it off!” She sobs. “You don't have blood on your hands.” John says. She doesn't care. She doesn't believe him.“It's all my fault! He's dead! It's all my fault, he shot himself because of me! Get the blood of my hands.” She yelled. She looked towards the kitchen. She runs up to the biggest knife. “You know what happens to killers?” She screams “they die.” She says calmly as she shoves the knife into her abdomen. She falls the to ground. The last thing she hears is John scream “Call and ambulance and send that video to the groupchat”

The Revolutionary sets looks sadly at the little girl laying in the hospital bed. A small cat is curled up by her feet. The girl has tubes everywhere. She is on life support. But she might wake up any second. So they decided to wait for it to happen. Alex is the first to speak. “That was the first time I saw her cry.” Everyone nods. No one had ever seen Claire cry. The nurse walks in. “May you please tell us what exactly is wrong with her?” Angelica asks her. “Sure, but we should change rooms. We don't want her waking up to a million problems.” The nurse says. They nod in agreement. So silently, everyone stands up and walks over to the hall. “She is in critical condition.” The nurse says. “She has lost a lot of blood and she suffers a concussion, a few fractured ribs, a broken wrist, sprained ankle,a severe burn and” she pauses “multiple forced entries. The physical damage will heal with time,and we have given stitches to all the gashes and stab wounds but the mental damage may leave her scarred for a lifetime. It's possible she will develop a mental illness. We might have to move her to a mental hospital.” She sighs. They walk back into the room, to Claire trying to unhook herself from the I.V. “What are you doing?” Alex asks. “Quit it!” He growls. She looks up frightened and starts crying. “Oh my god, I'm so sorry, are you ok?” He asks. She nods. “You know, you and I are very similar.” He starts. “Do you want me to tell you a story?” She nods. He tells her his life story.  
He tells her about the hurricane.  
He tells her about his mother's death.  
He tells her about his abusive cousin, and his horrible father.  
He tells her about when he moved in with Lafayette and the Washingtons.  
His first day of school.  
When he met John.  
The time he cursed at George Washington. “Call me son one more fucking time”  
So she tells him about when her mom stole her.  
When her father moved to Japan.  
When her best friend moved to France.  
When her mother and her went back to South Africa.  
When she came out as bisexual and how her whole family rejected her.  
How her father was white and his side of the family rejected her.  
How she ran away from foster care.  
How she was homeless.  
How she pretended to be a 12th grader.  
She told him about what Reynolds did to her.  
“Why didn't you tell us?” Madison asks softly. Her response is nearly a whisper. “I didn't want to be taken out of school.” She looks up. Her voice gets stronger. “The upper schoolers are doing Miranda and the music teacher thought I was talented, so even though I'm only an eighth grader, he let me audition, and now I'm Vanessa.” She frowned. “That's why I always came home late from school. But now I guess they are going to have to find someone else, cause now they know I didn't pay.” Aaron laughs. “How is this funny?” She asks. He smiled. “They offered you a full scholarship after we told them what happened. They thought it was amazing that you have a perfect GPA despite the conditions you were living with.” Claire giggled. “Also… You don't have to go back to foster care.” He said. John continued for him. “You will be living with the Washingtons. And… Alex, would you like to continue.” Alex nodded. “ You are only going to be living with the Washingtons for a few months, because the Revolutionary Set is buying a house, and you can live in it.” “Really?!” Claire asked, her voice was bubbling with joy. “Really.” Angelica confirmed. And that, was the beginning of Claire's recovery. After that, she started school again, it was really hard for her, and panic attacks were frequent, but she could deal. After two months she moved in with the Revolutionary set. And from that point on she knew. Things can only get better if you try.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my long drawn out summary/story outline. I would write the story myself, but as you see I'm really bad at detail and stuff. I'm really hoping someone can write an actual story using this as in outline. It would be really cool to like actually have chapters about Alex moving in, and his first day at school, and him shopping with the Washingtons and John and Alex hanging out. And you know. An actual story. Here I have only gone into detail (barely) with the super large events. Thank you so much, and please somehow contact me if you are writing a story using this as an outline because I really really want to read it. Thank you so much!  
> -Sofia


End file.
